1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed transmission connector which comprises multiple blade-type contact units and which forms a part of a high-speed signal transmission path, a plug for the high-speed transmission connector, and a socket for the high-speed transmission connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, when data transmission is carried out at relatively high-speed, a differential transmission system is employed to achieve high-speed signal transmission, for example, at 2.5 Gbps or more per a channel. In a transmission path in which such a differential transmission system is employed, for example, a high-speed transmission connector has been in practical use for electrically connecting a mother board with a daughter board, both boards being wiring boards. As such a high-speed transmission connector, for example, a board-to-board connector is proposed, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-530840.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-530840, such a board-to-board connector has a structure which is fixed to each of the wiring boards and is attachably/detachably connected to another connector. Each connector is provided with multiple wafer-like modules. Each module comprises as main elements: a dielectric supporting body (see FIG. 5) having signal conductors insert-molded in parallel to each other at predetermined intervals; and a plate-shaped shielding member (see FIGS. 4 and 11) laid on the dielectric supporting body. At that time, each of connecting portions of the signal conductors of the dielectric supporting body which are soldered and fixed to respective contact pads of the wiring board are arranged so as to be positioned between each of two adjacent connecting portions of the shielding member facing thereto.
In the high-speed transmission path as described above, for example, impedance mismatching within the connector, which causes signal reflection, is not neglectable. Accordingly, the impedance matching within the connector is required. Moreover, it is necessary to prevent crosstalk between adjacent signal transmission paths in the connector.